


Incognito

by reinrenren_anquezz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing Sasuke, M/M, Model Sasuke, Widower Naruto
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinrenren_anquezz/pseuds/reinrenren_anquezz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berawal dari anaknya yang meminta untuk dicarikan Kaasan baru, Naruto mendapati dirinya bangun di apartemen seorang pria, dan malah menawarkan hal tak terduga. /"Aku tak melihat adanya keuntungan dari pernikahan antara sesama pria selain skandal."/ "Ini tidak akan jadi skandal karena kau akan berperan sebagai wanita."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm bidding you, a wedding.

_**Incognito** _

_**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.** _

_**Warning : OOC/AU/Typo** _ _**(** _ _**s** _ _**)** _ _**/Shounen-Ai/Slash/** _ _**Crossdressing!Sasu** _

_**T+ (** _ _Bahasa kasar dan beberapa scene yang cukup_ _'sesuatu'._ _)_

_**A NaruSasu Fanfict**_ _**ion** _

**Happy Reading~**

_**DLDR!** _

.

.

.

_First Chapter_

— _I'm bidding you, a wedding._

* * *

Harusnya ini berjalan dan berakhir dengan menyenangkan.

Naruto pulang lebih cepat dari kantornya hari ini, lalu masuk ke rumah sambil mengendap-endap seperti pencuri. Kemudian ia akan mengejutkan anaknya yang sangat jarang ditemuinya—karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sana-sini dan teror sekertarisnya untuk segera memeriksa dan menandatangani berkas penting yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk saja.

Dan ia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama anaknya sambil menyantap ramen yang dibelinya saat _on the way_ menuju rumah. Sekedar informasi, Naruto dan anaknya sama-sama maniak ramen.

Ya. Harusnya sih begitu, sebelum ia menemukan anaknya duduk dengan angkuh di sofa seolah tahu kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Ramen yang dijinjingnya jatuh ke lantai, disusul dengan pekikan nyaring pria berusia kepala tiga itu yang menyadari kalau ramennya kini sudah tak layak untuk dimakan.

Namanya Namikaze Menma. Putra semata wayang dari pasangan Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, yang sebulan lagi akan menginjak usia ke sepuluh. Menma adalah replika Naruto, kecuali kulitnya yang putih dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam. Untuk urusan rambut, Naruto dan Hinata sepakat tak tahu kenapa rambut anaknya berwarna gelap, padahal rambut Hinata berwarna indigo dan Naruto yang jelas-jelas pirang.

"Darimana kau tahu aku akan pulang jam segini?" merasa tak ada gunanya meratapi nasib ramennya _yang sudah pergi ke surga_ , ia menatap anaknya dengan dahi berkerut. _Harusnya ini jadi kejutan. Seharusnya._

"Dari Neji-jisan."

Neji adalah teman Naruto dari SMA, yang sekarang menjadi sekertarisnya di Namikaze Corp. Tipe orang yang seenaknya—hal ini sebenarnya hanya berlaku pada Naruto saja. Sedikit keras kepala dan menyebalkan tapi cukup berguna dalam keadaan darurat. Misalnya ketika Menma merajuk saat ada rapat penting yang harus dihadirinya, Neji dengan _senang hati_ bersedia menjadi samsak tinju dan korban kebrutalan Menma—ah, hanya menendang saja kok.

_Menendang tulang kering Neji sampai bunyi 'krak' terdengar._

"Dari Neji?" Naruto membeo. _Sialan kau Neji!_ batin Naruto, penuh hasrat untuk menjambak rambut kebanggaan Neji sampai botak besok pagi.

"Omong-omong, _Tousan_ ," suara Menma mengalihkan fokusnya. Ia tersenyum. Bukan senyuman malaikat, namun senyum iblis terbengis yang pernah ada.

Naruto tahu ada yang tak beres, dan ini membuatnya merinding. Ia atau siapapun itu pasti telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal sampai-sampai membuat bocah nyaris sepuluh tahun menampilkan ekspresi sejahat itu.

Diam-diam Naruto berkeringat dingin.

"Bisa kau jelaskan," Menma menampakkan beberapa foto dengan senyum bengis yang semakin lebar, "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Itu semua foto dengan objek dirinya. Foto pertama adalah dirinya yang dirangkul seorang wanita berambut pirang. Foto yang kedua menampilkan sosok Naruto yang diapit dua orang wanita yang berbeda. Yang terakhir adalah dirinya yang dikerubungi wanita-wanita mabuk dengan baju yang cukup vulgar untuk dilihat Menma.

"D-darimana kau mendapat foto-foto itu?" tanya Naruto sedikit panik.

"Neji-jisan."

_Chikuso! Persetan dengan menjambaki rambutnya sampai botak, aku akan membunuhnya besok!_

Naruto tersenyum kaku, "Ini tak seperti yang kau kira, Menma-kun."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan," kata Menma datar. Ia melipat tangannya dan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. Sungguh, umurnya sih boleh bocah, tapi tingkah lakunya layaknya orang dewasa. Rupanya kejeniusan sang ibu menurun padanya, yang kadang-kadang membuat Naruto malu sendiri kalau uji kepintaran dengan anaknya itu. Naruto tidak bodoh. Menma saja yang terlalu pintar.

"Ayo jelaskan, _Tousan_ ku tersayang," ulang Menma dengan nada menusuk. Naruto mendapati dirinya menelan saliva dengan gugup. "Well... err, wanita-wanita itu yang datang sendiri padaku."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka menggodaku."

"Oh ya?" ucap Menma retoris. Ia menyipitkan matanya curiga, kentara sekali kalau Menma sedang memberi tatapan mengancam pada Naruto untuk tak mengatakan dusta. "Tapi kenapa di foto ini _Tousan_ kelihatan gembira?"

"Aku tak gembira, Menma-kun."

"Tapi kau tersenyum."

"Memangnya aku harus apa? Melotot?"

"Ya."

Hembusan napas lelah dikeluarkan Naruto. "Begini, Menma," katanya, berusaha menyikapi dengan tenang. "Wanita-wanita itu adalah anak dan kerabat dari kolega dan investor penting perusahaan. Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha menjaga hubungan baik agar mereka tak membatalkan kerjasama dengan Namikaze Corp—"

"Dengan membiarkan _Tousan_ di sentuh sana sini oleh tangan-tangan cabul mereka?"

Kepala Naruto mendadak pening begitu mendengar kata-kata _terpuji_ itu keluar dari mulut anak satu-satunya.

"Mendiang _Kaasan_ di surga pasti mengamuk melihat _Tousan_ dikelilingi wanita-wanita yang meminta untuk dibuahi," lanjut Menma, tak peduli dengan ekspresi depresi yang diperlihatkan Naruto.

Sang Ayah itu bersumpah akan mencekik orang yang telah mencemari pikiran suci anaknya sampai mati.

"Lagipula bukannya mereka tahu kalau _Tousan_ sudah menikah?"

"Mereka tahu, tapi tidak peduli." Naruto menghela napas, "Sudahlah, Men—"

"Kalau begitu," potong Menma tak sopan. Ia menyeringai, "Solusi termudah untuk membuat wanita-wanita genit itu hengkang. Cari _Kaasan_ baru untukku. Aku yakin mendiang _Kaasan_ di surga lebih setuju _Tousan_ menikah lagi daripada bermain wanita. Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya harus dapat, atau _Tousan_ kupecat jadi ayahku."

XxX

"Salahku apa, Neji?"

Ini bukan kantor, melainkan kedai sake. Di meja paling sudut kedai itu, Naruto meraung sedih sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan di meja.

Di sebelahnya, Neji memijat kepalanya pusing. Sedikit tak habis pikir, mau-maunya ia dibawa Naruto ke tempat dengan penerangan minim seperti ini. "Salahmu banyak, tahu. Kemarin kau dengan tidak tahu dirinya kabur dari kantor meninggalkan pekerjaanmu yang segunung. Dan sekarang kau malah menyeretku kesini hanya untuk—" Neji mendengus, "—curhat?"

Sang Hyuuga mendelik, tapi Naruto sama sekali tak menaruh atensi padanya. "Kau tahu apa kesalahan terbesarmu, Naruto?"

"Apa?" tantang Naruto dengan wajah ditekuk. "Memangnya aku pernah salah apa?"

"Kau tak lagi mencintai Hinata."

"Aku masih mencintainya!" teriak Naruto sambil menggebrak meja.

"Oh ya?" cemooh Neji. "Dengan bermain wanita?"

" _Damn it_ , Neji! Aku tak bermain wanita!" Naruto berseru berang. Ia mengacak-acak surai pirangnya frustasi, lantas menegak gelas sakenya yang entah keberapa. "Mereka yang menggodaku."

"Dan kau meladeninya," tandas Neji. Sebelum Naruto sempat mendebat, Neji buru-buru menambahkan, "Aku setuju dengan Menma. Lebih baik melihatmu menikah lagi daripada bersenang-senang dengan para pelacur itu."

Naruto terlihat makin suram mendengar ucapan Neji. Ia mulai meracau aneh, dan jelas sekali kalau pria itu sudah mulai mabuk. "Aku tak mau terikat dengan wanita manapun, Neji. Satu-satunya wanita yang kunikahi adalah Hinata-chan."

Naruto bangkit berdiri, lantas berjalan menjauhi Neji dengan sempoyongan, "Aku ini pria kesepian yang butuh _asupan_ , Sekretaris-kun."

"Kau mabuk, Namikaze-sama." Neji mendesah lelah. Ia menarik tangan Naruto agar duduk kembali di tempatnya semula, dan mewanti-wanti sang Namikaze untuk tetap di tempatnya ketika ia pergi ke toilet.

Naruto mabuk berarti neraka bagi Neji. Ia harus menggeret sang pimpinan ke mobil yang terparkir cukup jauh dari sini. Belum lagi kebiasaan buruk Naruto yang selalu meracaukan kata-kata kotor setiap kali ia mabuk. Dan yang paling parah, amukan Menma begitu mereka sampai di rumah. Menma paling tak suka kalau Ayahnya mabuk, _by the way_.

Sambil menggerutu sekembalinya ia dari toilet, Neji membeku di tempat dengan mata membelalak ngeri.

Naruto telah raib dari tempatnya. Entah kemana.

XxX

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam, ketika Uchiha Sasuke berjalan menuju apartemennya seraya mengeluh di balik ekspresi _stoic_ khas Uchiha. Di tangannya terdapat sekantung penuh belanjaan—persediaan makanan untuk seminggu ke depan—yang dibelinya di minimarket terdekat yang buka 24 jam.

Suasana sekitar cukup sepi, mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Yang terdengar hanyalah ocehan samar para pemabuk di ujung jalan yang sempat menggodanya ketika ia lewat tadi. Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan tetap meneruskan langkahnya, ketika seseorang tak disangka menabraknya cukup keras, hingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh dalam posisi bertindihan. Kantong belanjaannya terlempar ke tengah jalan, berserakan.

Dan kemudian terlindas truk yang kebetulan lewat.

' _Nice timing_ ,' batin Sasuke sedikit jengkel. Ia memutar matanya dan mengerang, " _Bloody hell, you fuckin' drunkard_!" umpatnya, begitu menyadari kalau si oknum penabrakan ternyata mabuk berat. Bau alkohol yang dibencinya tercium, membuatnya ingin muntah. " _Get away_!"

Tapi si pemabuk malah menggeram dan memeluk Sasuke, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan antara bahu dan leher sang Uchiha. Sasuke membulatkan matanya horor. Apalagi ketika sang pemabuk mulai mengendus dan menjilat leher Sasuke sensual.

Inilah sebabnya Sasuke benci alkohol. Alkohol membuat seseorang menjadi hilang kendali dan penuh ancaman.

" _No fuckin' way_!" Sasuke setengah menjerit. Ia berhasil menyingkirkan si pemabuk dari tubuhnya, saat si pemabuk itu berguling dan menunduk, lantas memuntahkan semua isi lambungnya di baju Sasuke.

Sekali lagi, di baju Sasuke.

.

.

Ponselnya berdering nyaring ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya berbalut handuk di area privasinya. Ia berjalan melewati kasur menuju nakas tempat ia menyimpan ponselnya. Ditatapnya layar benda persegi panjang itu dengan dahi mengerut, namun sedetik kemudian ia mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya, dan berkata, "Dengan Uchiha Sasuke disini. Ada apa?"

" _Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, Uchiha-san,"_ suara lembut seorang wanita menyahut, _"Memang tidak sopan menelepon di larut malam seperti ini, tapi kami hanya memastikan anda tahu. Uchiha Fugaku-san mengamuk lagi. Ia melukai beberapa petugas kami dan seorang pasien, sehingga kami harus mengikatnya di ruang isolasi."_

Sasuke tercenung cukup lama.

" _Uchiha-san?"_

"Ah, maaf. Terima kasih atas informasinya. Aku akan kesana besok untuk mengunjungi _Tousan_."

Dan sambungan itu berakhir. Ditutup secara sepihak oleh Sasuke yang berdiri tidak nyaman dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menghela napas, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari.

Sasuke kembali mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar suara erangan dari luar kamarnya. Sadar akan sesuatu, Sasuke dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ditatapnya seseorang yang kini berbaring tak nyaman di lantai apartemen di depan pintu kamarnya, dan Sasuke kembali menghela napas.

Setelah insiden di jalan itu, Sasuke tak tahu mengapa dirinya mau-mau saja membawa pria yang sudah menabrak dan membuat makanan seminggu ke depan yang menguras dompetnya itu tergilas truk.

"Oi, pemabuk sialan." Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sosok itu dengan kakinya tanpa perasaan. Semakin lama guncangannya semakin keras, membuat sosok dengan rambut pirang yang layu karena keringat itu mengerang, namun tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Sasuke mendecih sambil membuang muka. Sedikit tak tega juga membuat pria yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu terbaring kedinginan di lantai apartemen. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaringkan Naruto di sofa, dan melepas sepatu serta jas yang dikenakan sang pria.

Setelah menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang ia ambil dari kamarnya sendiri, Sasuke berbalik. Ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak ketika sebuah tangan menariknya dari arah belakang. Membuatnya jatuh ke sofa, ke dalam pelukan si pria asing. Sasuke menahan napas, kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

Oh, sial.

Secepat kilat Sasuke mendorong pria itu, dan beringsut menjauh. Mulutnya mengatup, dan buru-buru ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, dan membanting pintu kamar tersebut dengan tenaga berlebihan.

_Tadi itu... apa?_

XxX

"Kubilang beri aku waktu!"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Hal pertama yang menyapa indra penglihatannya adalah langit-langit ruangan yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Rasa pusing pasca mabuk semalam membuatnya mengernyit karena visualisasi dalam otaknya terbentur-bentur. Otot-otonya terasa kaku, membuatnya sadar kalau ia telah tertidur di sofa dengan posisi tak nyaman.

"Ck. Kau kira uang turun dari langit begitu saja, hn?"

Pria bersurai pirang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya-tanya dimana ia berada sekarang, dan suara siapa yang didengarnya barusan. Itu jelas bukan suara Neji. Bukan pula Menma.

Lalu siapa?

Naruto sungguh hampir tak ingat apapun. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat samar-samar adalah ketika ia mengajak—merengek, lebih tepatnya—pada Neji untuk menemaninya ke kedai sake. Dan seterusnya ia tak tahu.

Menma pasti sendirian lagi di rumah, batin Naruto merasa bersalah.

Ia meraih segelas air di meja di dekatnya, dan serta merta meneguk isinya sampai tandas.

"Aku tahu. Tak usah repot-repot memberitahuku. Aku akan membayarnya."

Suara langkah kaki, kemudian pintu kamar terbuka. Sesosok pria dengan rambut hitam yang masih basah, dan wajah yang entah kenapa terasa familiar melangkah keluar disertai dengusan. Ia berjalan lurus menuju dapur, dan berhenti dengan mendadak ketika ia menyadari kalau Naruto telah terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Sudah bangun, eh?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis. Naruto bingung harus membalas apa, antara rasa penasaran dan tersinggung di saat yang bersamaan.

"Hm," gumam Naruto sembari menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia memandang sekeliling ruangan, lantas menatap iris kelam Sasuke yang balik memandangnya tajam.

"Err... _ohayou_."

"Tak usah berbasa-basi, _dobe_. Aku tahu pasti banyak pertanyaan di otak bodohmu itu."

Kepribadiannya buruk sekali. Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak bangkit dan memukul wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Ia hanya menyipitkan matanya, "Dimana ini?"

"Yang pasti bukan rumahmu."

"Kenapa aku bisa sampai berada di tempat ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum mencemooh, "Kau mabuk. Lalu menabrakku dan memuntahi bajuku," katanya sambil mengerang jijik. "Dan aku terpaksa membawamu kesini."

"... Begitu?"

Pria itu tak menjawab, malah meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur. Sasuke membuka kulkas, namun kulkas tersebut kosong tak ada apa-apa. Sambil mendengus jengkel, Sasuke mencari apa saja yang bisa ia temukan di dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang meminta isi sejak semalam.

Terkutuklah insiden itu.

Dan ia menemukan sebungkus ramen instan. Sasuke tak terlalu suka ramen, tapi demi perutnya yang menjerit, ia mulai memasak ramen itu dengan ogah-ogahan.

Baru saja Sasuke akan menyuapkan ramen yang masih mengepul itu ke mulutnya, ia dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menarik kursi di depannya.

"Kukira kau sudah enyah dari sini."

"Maaf mengecewakan, tapi aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan." Naruto menopang dagu dengan tangannya yang ditumpu pada meja, "Kau tak menawariku, omong-omong?"

"Kau membuat persediaan makanan seminggu ke depan hancur tergilas truk di depan mataku."

"Hee?" Naruto terlihat terkejut. "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Pria itu tak merespon satu patah katapun. Ia sibuk dengan ramen di hadapannya dan Naruto beranggapan kalau Sasuke tak mau diganggu, setidaknya sampai ia selesai dengan makanannya. Sang Namikaze itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya, dan rautnya berubah muram ketika ia sadar kalau ponselnya mungkin tertinggal di mobil.

Naruto mengerang. Menma pasti bakal membunuhnya setibanya ia di rumah nanti.

Beberapa menit kemudian dihabiskannya dengan mengamati wajah Sasuke. Dari mulai rambutnya yang bermodel aneh, lalu kedua irisnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang hitam gelap. Turun ke hidung, lalu bibir, dan terakhir postur tubuh sang pria.

Mau berapa kali dipikirpun, rasanya wajah pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar terasa akrab di matanya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, dan kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Kau?"

Kali ini Sasuke menatapnya tajam, seolah menyuruhnya diam dan duduk manis di kursi tanpa bertanya-tanya.

Naruto tersenyum usil, merasa tertarik dengan sifat arogan yang dimiliki sang pria. Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli dan mulai melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

" _Nee_ , tuan siapapun-kau," jelas sekali kalau Naruto tak mengindahkan larangan Sasuke untuk tak berbicara, "Kau mau jadi istriku?"

Sasuke tersedak, dan Naruto terlihat takjub sendiri dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya tanpa aba-aba.

"KAU GILA?!" adalah respon pertama yang diberikan Sasuke setelah sebelumnya menggebrak meja makan.

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya."

Sasuke melotot penuh intimidasi. "Maaf saja, Namikaze-san. Tapi aku bukan penyuka sesama."

Ia bangkit berdiri, lalu melangkah menuju _clothes-hook_ tempat ia menggantung jas si pria Namikaze. Diambilnya jas tersebut dengan sedikit kasar, lalu ia berbalik menuju dapur, dan melemparkan jas tersebut ke muka Naruto.

"Bisakah kau pergi sekarang, Namikaze-san?"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, tuan aku-tidak-tahu-siapa-namamu." Naruto mendesah pelan. "Aku juga bukan penyuka sesama."

Sang raven memutar matanya, "Lucu. Mengingat beberapa detik yang lalu kau baru saja melamar seorang pria."

"Makanya kau duduk dulu dan biarkan aku menjelaskannya."

"Tak ada gunanya mendengarkan hal yang jelas-jelas bakal aku tolak."

"Setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu, _Teme-kun_ ," kata Naruto jengkel. Sasuke mendelik buas padanya, tapi Naruto pura-pura tak melihat. "Aku rasa ini akan menguntungkanmu."

"Menguntungkanku?" Sasuke mengulang dengan nada sinis. "Aku tak melihat adanya keuntungan dari pernikahan antara sesama pria selain skandal."

"Ini tidak akan jadi skandal karena kau akan berperan sebagai wanita."

"Wanita?" Sasuke hampir saja akan menjerit kaget, namun urung dilakukannya mengingat harga dirinya tak mengijinkan untuk itu. Ia hanya menjengit dan menatap sang pria bersurai pirang dengan pandangan tak suka. "Aku rasa kau salah mengeja, Namikaze-san. Tidakkah kau melihat kalau aku adalah seorang pria?"

"Dan apakah aku mengatakan kalau kau _bukan seorang pria_ , Tuan yang-tak-mau-menyebutkan-namanya?"

Sasuke mendengus dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Jadi begini, _Teme-kun_. Aku dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang sulit. Anakku, Menma menginginkan aku untuk menikah lagi karena, err... bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya, aku ini sering digoda oleh wanita-wanita gila penuh hasrat."

Sang _raven_ menggumam tak peduli.

"Tapi disisi lain aku ingin Hinata-chan yang pertama dan terakhir untukku."

"Siapa itu 'Hinata-chan'?"

"Mendiang istriku," jawab Naruto sambil mengetuk meja makan dengan jari telunjuknya. " _Somehow_ , aku tak ingin mengecewakan Menma lagi."

"Dan kenapa harus aku? Anakmu pasti menginginkan kau menikahi seorang wanita."

"Oleh karena itu kau harus berperan sebagai seorang wanita, _Teme-kun_."

Sasuke menekan pelipisnya dan menghela napas. "Aku pasti sudah membuang waktuku yang berharga untuk mendengar ocehan pria gila sepertimu." Ia mencengkram lengan Naruto dan menariknya untuk bangkit. "Nah, haruskah aku mengantarmu ke pintu keluar sekarang, Tuan Namikaze?"

"Tunggu dulu, oi _Teme_ —!"

Tak memperdulikan protesan yang dilayangkan Naruto, Sasuke mendorong punggung sang Namikaze menuju pintu.

"Kau butuh uang 'kan, _Teme-kun_?"

Pergerakan Sasuke terhenti. Si pirang memanfaatkan sepersekian detik itu untuk mengelak dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Untuk membayar sesuatu _, I guess_? Aku asumsikan kalau uang yang kau butuhkan memiliki nominal yang cukup besar."

Hanya butuh beberapa saat untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan si Namikaze itu, dan Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa amarah berkumpul di dadanya. "Kau mendengarkan? Sejauh apa yang kau dengar?"

"Kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri."

"Kau pikir..." gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk menahan emosi. "Kau pikir aku akan menerima tawaranmu, hanya karena uang?" setiap kata yang keluar begitu penuh akan penekanan. Emosi dan terhina. "Aku punya harga diri, asal kau tahu, Namikaze-san."

Dan dengan amarah yang memuncak, Sasuke mendorong Naruto keluar, dan—

BLAM!

Membanting pintu tepat di depan hidung sang Namikaze.

.

.

.

End of Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana tanggapan anda soal fict ini? xD  
> Mungkin update chapter keduanya gak bakalan lama, soalnya sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan ;)
> 
> -rein


	2. I'm bidding you, a trouble

_**Incognito** _

_**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.** _

_**Warning : OOC/AU/Typo** _ _**(s** _ _**)/Shounen-Ai/Slash/** _ _**Crossdressing!Sasu** _

_**T+ (** _ _Bahasa kasar dan beberapa scene yang cukup_ _‘sesuatu’._ _)_

_**A NaruSasu Fanfict** _ _**ion** _

_Sekali lagi saya ingatkan ke depannya bakalan_ _crossdressing_ _!Sasu. Bagi yang gak suka, tidak usah dibaca. Saya gak maksa anda buat baca ini, takutnya malah muntah dan berlanjut pada kicauan soal ketidaksukaan anda pada_ _fiction_ _ini di review nanti xD_

_**Well, shall we begin?** _

_**Happy Reading~** _

_**DLDR!!!** _

.

.

.

_Second Chapter_

_—I’m bidding you, a trouble._

“Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun?”

Itu adalah pertanyaan Sakura yang entah keberapa kalinya selama satu jam terakhir. Makin lama kedengarannya makin monoton dan menjengkelkan bagi Sasuke. Sang Uchiha tersebut hanya bisa memutar matanya dan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama,

“Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura.” Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa dan menghembuskan napas lelah. “Dan berhenti bertanya,” lanjutnya ketika melihat Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk membalas.

“ _Mou_ , dasar Sasuke-kun.” Sakura merenggut. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan tidak sopan. “Aku ‘kan hanya penasaran.”

“Hn.”

“Habisnya mukamu kusut sekali ketika aku datang,” kata Sakura dengan muka khawatir. “Aku terpaksa bilang pada Sabaku-san untuk menunda jadwal pemotretanmu hari ini.”

“Jadi hari ini aku bebas?” ada nada lega yang samar dibalik intonasi datar khas Sasuke.

“Ya,” dan Sakura kembali merenggut. “Kau harus menceritakan alasan mengapa kau bersikap aneh pagi ini.”

Sasuke bergumam tak jelas dan bangkit, lantas berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sang wanita bersurai merah muda itu mengernyit heran, namun akhirnya ia ikut bangkit dari kursi dan mengekor Sasuke.

“Santai sekali kau masuk ke kamarku.” Sasuke berkomentar ketika ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Sakura langsung mengambil tempat di kursi di dekat Sasuke. “Kau berkata seolah-olah aku tak pernah kesini sebelumnya, Sasuke-kun.”

“Walau begitu kau masuk ke kamar seorang pria, Sakura. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang mungkin akan aku lakukan dengan seorang wanita di apartemen yang sepi ini,” ujar Sasuke tak acuh. “Kau seorang wanita, _by the way_.”

“Ya, wanita yang menguasai judo dengan cukup baik.” Sakura tersenyum masam. “Aku bisa membantingmu kapan saja, jadi harusnya kau yang bersikap waspada,” lanjutnya.

Sang _raven_ mencibir, “Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku.”

“Serius nih, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura mencebik. “Sekarang katakan alasan kenapa kau tak baik-baik saja hari ini?”

“Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Diam atau kubungkam mulutmu dengan sebuah ciuman panas.”

“Kau tak akan berani,” tukas Sakura. “Maaf saja ya, tapi aku mengenalmu luar dalam, Sasuke-kun. Dan berhenti berkata kau baik-baik saja padahal rautmu berkata sebaliknya.”

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal, lalu menggerutu dengan suara tak jelas.

“Apa jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan _pinjaman_ itu?”

Perkataan sang wanita membuat Sasuke menoleh cepat-cepat ke arahnya dan memberinya tatapan intimidasi. Namun seolah sudah kebal, Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar tak berarti. “Anak buah Orochimaru-san mendatangiku, kalau kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tahu.”

“Kenapa pria ular itu menyuruh anak buahnya mendatangimu?” Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, “Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?”

“Hanya gertakan biasa. Mereka mengancam akan melakukan hal-hal buruk padaku kalau saja kau tak segera membayar,” jawab Sakura.

“Tch. Pria itu selalu saja bermain kotor.” Sasuke mendengus jengkel. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila sambil melipat tangan. “Aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu, Sakura.”

Sakura memainkan jarinya sembari menghela napas berat. “Aku ‘kan bisa membantumu, Sasuke-kun,” katanya.

“Tidak usah repot-repot, Nona. Tidak peduli beratus kali aku membayar dengan gajiku sebagai model, entah kenapa jumlahnya makin lama makin berlipat-lipat, sampai akhirnya aku sendiri tak bisa membayangkan jumlahnya sekarang. Pria ular itu memang licik. Aku heran kenapa _Tousan_ bisa-bisanya meminjam uang pada orang licik itu.”

Sasuke melempar bantal ke dinding dengan kesal. “Aku mau mati saja.”

“Candaan yang lucu sekali, Tuan Uchiha,” timpal Sakura sarkastis. “Kalau kau butuh uang banyak, kenapa kau tak terima saja tawaran untuk bermain film, Sasuke-kun?”

“Kau tahu ‘kan aku tak suka jadi pusat perhatian. Sudah cukup jadi model membuatku repot.”

“Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?”

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya, “Tak tahu.”

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sakura tak lagi bersuara, dan malah membongkar laci-laci yang ada di kamar Sasuke. Siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan suatu hal tak terduga, seperti majalah dewasa atau hal-hal _menyenangkan_ lainnya untuk bahan ledekan nanti.

Sasuke sendiri tak ambil pusing. Percuma saja melarang Sakura, karena wanita itu memang selalu seenaknya. Tujuh tahun yang lalu ketika ia pertama kali mengenal Sakura di perkuliahan, sikapnya berbeda sekali dengan yang sekarang. Kemana saja Sasuke pergi dan apa saja yang Sasuke lakukan, pasti akan jadi bahan gosip bagi Sakura dan sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Tiga tahun setelahnya, tepat saat wisuda kelulusan, Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Mereka sempat berhubungan selama satu tahun, namun akhirnya Sakura sendirilah yang mengakhirinya karena merasa hubungan yang mereka jalani selama dua belas bulan itu terasa hambar.

Tak pernah ada ciuman. Yang ada hanyalah pegangan tangan dan sekedar pelukan selamat tinggal ketika Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura ke rumahnya.

Sasuke tak pernah menyukai Sakura. Waktu selama satu tahun membuat sang surai merah muda menyadari itu.

Akhirnya Sakura membuang perasaannya pada Sasuke, dan memulai pertemanan dengan sang pria Uchiha. Sakura jugalah yang mengenalkannya pada dunia permodelan, sekaligus menjadi manajer Sasuke.

“ _Naa_ , Sakura.”

Sakura baru saja akan memulai untuk membongkar lemari ketika Sasuke bersuara. Ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk mengamati ekspresi sang Uchiha, dan membalas, “Apa?”

“ _Tousan_ mengamuk lagi tadi malam.”

Walaupun diucapkan dengan nada datar, tapi Sakura adalah wanita yang cukup peka untuk tahu bahwa pria itu sedang kacau. Membicarakan keluarga sama saja membuka luka lama. Hanya Sakura dan beberapa orang tertentu saja yang tahu mengenai masa lalu kelam Sasuke.

“Kapan kau akan menjenguknya?”

“Siang ini, kurasa,” jawab Sasuke, masih dengan ekspresi datar. “Mau menemaniku?”

Sakura mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke dengan mengangguk pelan. Ditatapnya lagi wajah sang pria Uchiha, lantas menghela napas. “Ada lagi yang belum kau ceritakan padaku?”

Sasuke membuang muka. Mau disembunyikan serapat pun, toh Sakura akan tahu juga. Selang beberapa waktu akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk disertai dengusan. “Sebenarnya ada yang melamarku tadi pagi.”

“Wow.” Sakura menahan napas takjub. “Jadi ini salah satu alasan mengapa kau suram sekali pagi ini,” kata Sakura berhipotesis. “Dan siapakah gerangan wanita pemberani itu?”

“Masalahnya, yang melamarku bukan wanita, Sakura. Melainkan seorang pria gila yang sudah mempunyai anak.”

Yang dilakukan Sakura setelah mendengarnya adalah tertawa, terpingkal-pingkal sampai perutnya terasa kram. “Serius? Apakah ia salah satu fansmu?” tanyanya geli. Ia terkikik ketika Sasuke memberinya tatapan mencemooh dengan semburat merah samar menghiasi pipinya.

“ _Urusai_ , Sakura.”

“ _Gomen-gomen_ , hihihi...” Sakura menyeka air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya, kemudian bersedekap. “Bagaimana ceritanya?”

Butuh waktu lima belas menit bagi Sasuke untuk bercerita dari awal. Serinci mungkin karena Sakura tak suka jika ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Sambil sesekali mengangguk-angguk paham dan berkomentar, Sakura merasa terhibur melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang berganti-ganti setiap satu menit sekali.

“Hm,” gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil. “Siapa nama pria yang—mencabulimu, ehem... dan—melamarmu itu?”

Sasuke mendelik, “Namikaze Naruto.”

“Namikaze?!” seru Sakura dengan mata membulat lucu. “Serius, Namikaze? Kau salah dengar kali, Sasuke-kun.”

“Sayangnya telingaku masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik,” balas Sasuke ketus. ”Memangnya kenapa kalau Namikaze?”

“Kau tak tahu Namikaze?” satu gelengan kepala oleh Sasuke membuat Sakura mencibir kasihan padanya. “Itulah sebabnya kau jangan terlalu _introvert_ , Sasuke-kun. Sekali-kali tontonlah televisi dan jangan mendekam terus di kamar.”

Sasuke memutar matanya, merasa terhina. “Tak perlu mengejekku, Sakura. Memangnya kenapa kalau Namikaze?”

“Namikaze Corp, kau tahu? Adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, Sasuke-kun. Dan kalau aku tak salah, Namikaze Naruto—orang yang melamarmu pagi ini—menduduki posisi paling penting di perusahaan.”

Kali ini mata Sasukelah yang membulat lucu. Tadinya ia mau berkata, ‘Serius?’, tapi karena kata tersebut sudah dua kali diucapkan Sakura—dan karena Sasuke benci pengulangan kata—maka ia hanya memelototkan matanya sampai terlihat mau keluar dari tempatnya.

“Ekspresimu seram sekali, Sasuke-kun.”

Sang _raven_ mengerjap. “Tutup mulutmu, Sakura.”

“Tapi Sasuke-kun,” fokus Sakura kini kembali ke kegiatannya yang semula, mengacak-acak lemari Sasuke. “Sebaiknya kau terima saja permintaan Namikaze-kun itu. Toh ia benar ‘kan? Kau memang butuh uang dalam jumlah besar.”

“Kau berkata seperti itu karena ingin memuaskan nafsumu sebagai seorang _Fag Hag_ , Sakura.”

Pernyataan gamblang Sasuke membuat Sakura berjengit, namun ia buru-buru memasang wajah tenang. “Sejak kapan Sasuke-kun tahu aku seorang _Fag Hag_?” tanyanya dengan senyum manis.

“Sejak kuliah kau terkenal dengan sebutan _Fujoshi kanojo_. Aku tebak kau mulai bosan dengan dunia dua dimensi, dan mulai mencoba-coba menonton _gay porn_.”

“Waaah. Apa jangan-jangan saat kita menjalin hubungan kau sudah tahu?” Sakura menutup pintu lemari, lantas menghela napas. Antara kecewa karena tak menemukan satupun majalah dewasa yang—mungkin—disembunyikan Sasuke, dan merasa malu karena sang Uchiha telah mengetahui apa yang ia tutup selama bertahun-tahun.

“Tapi aku tak menyuruhmu untuk menerima lamaran Namikaze-kun karena aku seorang _Fag Hag_ , Sasuke-kun,” tukas Sakura lagi sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Kita tak akan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Orochimaru-san dan anak buahnya kalau kau telat membayar.”

Beberapa jam kemudian Sakura pamit pulang. Punya urusan penting, katanya.

Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura mencemaskannya. Tak ada siapapun yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran Orochimaru, dan sayangnya pikiran itu selalu merujuk pada hal-hal negatif.

“Sial.” Sang _raven_ mendesis seraya menghela napas.

Waktu terus berjalan, sehingga seminggu kemudian terasa seperti satu hari saja. Sasuke tak punya waktu untuk sekedar mencemaskan Orochimaru karena ia sibuk dengan pemotretan sana-sini.

Dan sayangnya di hari ke sepuluh setelah kunjungan terakhir Sakura ke apartemennya, Sasuke didatangi dewa kesialan.

Ia sedang berjalan-jalan setelah acara pemotretan berakhir, ketika anak buah Orochimaru mencegatnya lengkap dengan seringaian menjijikan. Ia dibawa ke sebuah celah sempit diantara dua gedung yang gelap dan kumuh, dan Orochimaru menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar.

“Halo, Uchiha-kun~” sapa Orochimaru dengan wajah menyebalkan. “Kau pasti tahu tujuanku membawamu kesini.”

Sasuke mengeluarkan amplop cokelat yang cukup tebal dari tasnya, dan melemparkannya pada sang pria berwajah ular. “Itu uang yang kukumpulkan selama seminggu, Orochimaru-san.”

“Wah~ ternyata kau cukup tekun ya,” komentar Orochimaru sambil menghitung uang yang ada dalam amplop. Ia kemudian duduk menyilangkan kaki dengan ekspresi bosan. “Tapi sayangnya uangmu tak memenuhi, Uchiha-kun.”

“Tak memenuhi?” Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung. “Bukannya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menutupi hutang _Tousan_?”

“Ini tentu akan lebih dari cukup kalau saja kau membayarnya setengah tahun yang lalu.”

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan mendengus tak suka. “Apa maksud perkataanmu, Orochimaru-san? Aku rutin membayarnya dengan penghasilanku sebagai model, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum selesai juga?”

“Kau tahu sendiri resiko meminjam kepada orang-orang sepertiku, Uchiha-kun~” Orochimaru bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terkena debu. “ _Guess what_? Aku tak akan begitu saja melepaskan _mangsaku,_ U-chi-ha-kuun~”

“Brengsek!” umpat Sasuke dengan muka merah padam menahan amarah. Ia mencengkram baju bagian depan Orochimaru, lantas meludahi wajahnya. “Kau—“

“Santai, Uchiha-kun. Tidak perlu emosi.” Orochimaru melirik anak buahnya dengan gaya bosan, kemudian menjentikkan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya.

Detik itu juga Sasuke merasakan cengkraman kuat di bahunya, dan ia dihempaskan ke dinding dengan kasar. Selanjutnya ialah pukulan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan di perut dan hantaman di punggungnya.

“Ohok!” cairan amis pekat keluar dari mulut Sasuke ketika anak buah Orochimaru memukul perutnya dengan tinju yang lumayan kuat.

“Jangan wajahnya,” kata Orochimaru sambil melipat tangan. “Wajah adalah aset seorang model. Bukan begitu, Uchiha-kun?”

Sasuke meludahkan darah di mulutnya, dan menatap Orochimaru penuh kebencian. “Brengsek.”

Puas setelah bermenit-menit menyaksikan Sasuke dipukuli anak buahnya, Orochimaru menampilkan seringaian lebar. “Cukup,” katanya dengan riang. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke, dan menepuk pundaknya. “Semangat ya, Uchiha-kun~ sampai jumpa minggu depan.”

Suasana langsung senyap ketika Orochimaru pergi disertai siulan dan tawa menjijikan di telinga Sasuke. Ia duduk bersandar pada dinding, meringis melihat luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya tak stabil, tersendat-sendat.

“Sial,” desis Sasuke sambil meninju tanah dengan kesal. Ia merasa lemas, seolah semua energinya pergi entah kemana. “ _Fuc_ —“

Baru saja Sasuke akan mengumpat, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok yang tiba-tiba berjongkok di hadapannya. Rambut pirang dan mata safir. Sosok yang sama yang ia temui di jalan dan ia bawa ke apartemennya sebelas hari yang lalu.

Si pria gila yang melamarnya. Namikaze Naruto.

“Apa yang—“

“Pasti sakit ya, dipukuli seperti itu.” si pirang bersuara, memotong Sasuke. “Bagaimana rasanya?”

Ada jeda untuk memproses perkataan sang Namikaze itu di otaknya, sebelum ia memicingkan matanya curiga, “Kau melihatku dipukuli?” Sasuke balik bertanya dengan penuh penekanan.

“Begitulah.”

“Dan kau hanya berdiam diri sambil melihatku dihajar sampai babak belur seperti pria ular itu?”

“ _Well_ , aku tak mau ikut dihajar, _Teme-kun_.”

“Pengecut.” Tawa mencemooh keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia mendorong sang Namikaze tersebut dengan kasar, “Minggir.”

Naruto bergeming, tak berpindah barang satu jengkal pun. Ia menangkap tangan Sasuke, kemudian menyingkapkan lengan bajunya sampai siku. “Lebam yang cukup banyak. Kontras sekali dengan kulitmu yang putih.”

“Lepas, _Dobe_.”

“Kau butuh perawatan segera, _Teme-kun_.”

Sasuke meronta ketika Naruto menggendongnya ala bridal dan membawanya ke mobilnya. Tak peduli tatapan heran yang diberikan orang-orang sekitar, Naruto tetap memasang wajah datar dan menghempaskan Sasuke di kursi samping kemudi.

“Jangan lupa pasang sabuk pengaman, _Teme-kun_.”

“Apa yang kau lakukan sih, idiot?!” alih-alih melakukan apa yang Naruto suruh, Sasuke malah berteriak marah pada sang Namikaze. Ia hendak membuka pintu mobil ketika Naruto mulai memajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sanggup membuat Sasuke melotot ngeri.

“Berhenti, _Dobe_! Berhenti!”

“Kau butuh perawatan segera, _Teme_ ,” balas Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia memutar kemudi ke kanan-kiri dengan lihai untuk menyalip kendaraan di depan mereka. Sasuke hanya berharap ia tidak tinggal jasad begitu sampai di apartemennya.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan _menakjubkan_ , mereka berdua akhirnya terdampar, berhadap-hadapan di kamar Sasuke dalam atmosfer tegang.

“Lepas bajumu.”

“Kau mau mencoba melakukan tindak asusila secara terang-terangan, _Dobe_?”

“Jangan salah paham, _Teme_.” Naruto melepas jasnya, lantas menggulung lengan kemejanya, “Aku tak berniat melakukan pelecehan apapun padamu.”

“Justru karena it—“

“Jangan keras kepala.”

Sasuke mendengus jengkel. Keras kepala, katanya? Justru pria mesum itu yang keras kepala!

“Cepat lepas bajumu, _Teme_.” Naruto menghembuskan napas lelah. Sang _raven_ malah memalingkan mukanya, bersikukuh untuk tak menuruti apapun permintaan—pemaksaan—si pirang.

Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang mau menunggu orang lain, apalagi orang asing seperti Sasuke. Maka karena kesal Sasuke tak kunjung merespon, ia berjalan menghentak-hentak ke arah Sasuke dan memaksanya untuk duduk di tepi kasur. Belum sempat Sasuke melayangkan protesan, Naruto membuka paksa kaus hitam kasual yang dikenakan Sasuke dan melemparnya asal.

“Oi _Dobe_!—“ suara Sasuke tercekat penuh kengerian. Ia menatap horor tangan tan sang pria Namikaze yang mulai meraba pinggangnya, lalu berpindah ke area perut. Mata pria itu memicing, mengamati seluruh tubuh bagian atas Sasuke dengan seksama.

“Kurasa tak ada yang patah. Hanya lebam yang mendominasi, dan luka yang harus segera disterilkan,” Naruto menyimpulkan. Sasuke tak bersuara, terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Ia bahkan tak menepis ketika si pirang meraih lengan Sasuke dan memeriksanya dengan hati-hati. “Beruntung kau memakai kaus lengan panjang, sehingga luka goresan akibat meng—“

_BRAK!_

Wanita bersurai merah muda tak disangka membuka pintu kamar dengan sekali sentakan, dan dengan wajah setengah panik ia masuk. “Sasuke-kun! Aku dengar kau dihajar anak buah Orochi—“ perkataannya mendadak terhenti ketika melihat keadaan Sasuke yang setengah telanjang, dengan kehadiran seorang pria di dalam kamar, dalam posisi yang mengundang kesalahpahaman.

“Ups.”

“...”

“...”

Sakura meloading otaknya dengan lamban, dan—

_PSSH~_

Muka Sakura memerah spontan.

 _AAAAAAAAHHHH ASTAGA ASTAGA_ KAMI-SAMA _!!! ITU SASUKE-KUN, DENGAN SEORANG PRIA! ASTAGA, SEORANG **PRIA!** DI DALAM KAMAR BERDUAAN! _

_“A-ano_...” Sakura nyengir, masih dengan muka semerah tomat. “Apa aku mengganggu?”

“Jangan gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir yang aneh-aneh,” sindir Sasuke dengan nada tajam, seolah tahu betapa _mesumnya_ pikiran Sakura jika menyangkut hal-hal berbau—uhuk, _boys love_.

Sakura mendelik. Ia lantas memandang Naruto dengan senyuman. “Erm... Aku Haruno Sakura, teman Sasuke-kun.”

“Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal,” balas Naruto dengan hangat. “Nah, Sakura-chan. Kalau kau tak keberatan, bisakah kau obati si _Teme_ ini—“ Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke memberinya tatapan menusuk, “—sementara aku menunggu di luar? Aku rasa ia lebih memilih diobati oleh wanita cantik daripada orang asing sepertiku.” Naruto memalingkan mukanya ke arah sang _raven_. “Kita perlu bicara setelah ini, _Teme-kun_.”

“Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Pulang san—“

Naruto menutup pintu sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia bersandar di pintu, menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Menarik. Si _Teme_ itu memang menarik.

Ia melirik tumpukan majalah di dekatnya, lantas menarik salah satu dan membawanya ke sofa. Dilihatnya _cover_ majalah tersebut dengan alis tertaut.

“Hm?” Naruto menumpukan sikunya pada lengan sofa, dan mengangguk-angguk. “Pantas saja aku merasa wajahnya familiar.” Pria itu lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat wajah sedingin es yang tercetak pada bagian paling depan majalah tersebut. “Hah, dasar putri salju perajuk.” Naruto terkekeh.

“Siapa yang kau sebut putri salju perajuk, _Dobe_?”

Tanpa memalingkan mukanya ke arah pintu dimana Sasuke keluar, Naruto menjawab, “Kau.”

“Dilihat dari manapun aku bukan seorang ‘putri’, dasar idiot.”

“Kau akan segera menjadi putri kok, Sasuke.” Ini pertama kalinya si pirang menyebut nama Sasuke. Ia menyimpan majalah tersebut di meja, bangkit, dan berjalan ke arah sang _raven_. Diangkatnya dagu Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, lalu melanjutkan, “Tawaranku tempo hari masih berlaku lho _, hime-sama_.”

Niat hendak berteriak marah karena Naruto telah memanggilnya ‘ _hime-sama’_ , namun teriakannya teredam karena Sakura—sekali lagi—menghancurkan suasana dengan menjerit tertahan di belakang Sasuke.

“Jangan bergerak!” Sakura buru-buru mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya, dan dengan antusias berlebihan ia memotret Sasuke dan Naruto yang belum bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya. “Sasuke-kun, jangan memandangku dengan ekspresi aneh begitu. Pandang Namikaze-san dengan tatapan cinta.”

“Ha?”

“Namikaze-san, letakkan tanganmu di pinggang Sasuke-kun.”

“Err...”

“Senyum, Sasuke-kun.”

“Oi Sakura.”

“Kubilang senyum, Sasuke-kun.”

“Tapi—“

“SENYUM, SASUKE-KUN!”

“DENGARKAN AKU DULU, SAKURA!”

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dari dagunya, dan berbalik untuk menatap tajam Sakura yang mengeluh kecewa.

“Kau tak seru ah, Sasuke-kun,” desah Sakura dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

“Terima kasih atas pujiannya,” balas Sasuke sarkas. Ia kembali memutar badannya untuk menghadap Naruto, lalu melipat tangan. “ _Time is up_ , _Dobe_. Terima kasih telah mengantarku kesini. Pintu apartemenku selalu terbuka untuk menendangmu kembali ke kandang.”

“Jahat sekali.” Naruto menghela napas. “Memangnya apa susahnya sih menerima tawaranku?”

“Tawaranmu merugikanku, Namikaze-san.”

“Hanya karena kau akan berperan sebagai wanita? Oh ayolah, _Teme-kun_. Aku menawarkan hal yang setimpal,” balas Naruto sambil bersidekap. “Aku bisa melunasi hutangmu pada pria ular itu, tak peduli seberapa banyaknya.”

“Aku masih sanggup membayarnya.”

“Begitukah?” Naruto melirik Sakura yang memandang cemas mereka berdua. “Mengumpulkan uang dengan susah payah setiap minggu, dan memberikan semuanya pada pria ular itu. Aku yakin kau tahu—“ Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya pada lantai dengan jenuh, “—kalau hal itu sia-sia, _no_?”

Sasuke membuang muka.

“Pria itu tak mungkin melepaskan mangsa empuk sepertimu, _Teme_. Kau sebenarnya ingin lepas ‘kan? Ingin bebas dari pria ular itu?”

Naruto melangkah memasuki kamar Sasuke untuk mengambil jasnya yang ia kaitkan di _clothes hook,_ sementara Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. “Well, aku tak akan memaksamu sih,” katanya sembari mengendikkan bahu tak acuh. “Tapi pikirkan baik-baik ya, _Teme_.”

Tepat ketika Naruto membuka pintu keluar, jas bagian belakangnya ditahan oleh sang pria bersurai hitam. “Be—“ ucapannya terhenti, terbentur harga diri dan gengsi selangit.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, walau tak merespon apapun.

“Berapa lama aku harus berperan menjadi wanita?”

.

.

.

_End of Chapter Two_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keren juga ya saya update chapter ini lumayan cepat haha xD
> 
> Saya seneng banget bikin hubungan Sasuke sama Sakura kayak temen deket gitu xD berhubung Sakura salah satu karakter favorit saya hihihi /digeplak/
> 
> Saya buat chapter ini di mood yang beda-beda, jadinya maaf kalau feelnya tiba-tiba kerasa jomplang /?/ maaf juga kalau ceritanya ngalor ngidul kesana kemari haha :’)
> 
> Bagi yang belum tau Fag Hag, Fag Hag itu semacem kayak Fujoshi, tapi lebih condong ke yang real (tiga dimensi) kalau gak salah.
> 
>  
> 
> -rein


End file.
